


文艺少年少年

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·超级放飞，沙雕青春·凌IV土味学pa，年操有，充满私心，一句话快V·不如说写到哪里算哪里，大家年差都是乱的，大概都父母双全【？】
Relationships: IV - Relationship, Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga
Comments: 2





	文艺少年少年

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈老福特这个傻逼把这篇给删了。怎么说，这篇写得不咋地但对我意义很特殊。再也没有那样的通宵狂欢了朋友，难过。现在天天通宵也没有那样纯粹无聊的快乐了。

凌晨一点，神代凌牙在食堂二楼楼梯旁找到的托马斯·阿克雷德，后者正吸着奶茶和弟弟视频。唉，他痛心疾首地控诉道，这和我那时候比已经是往水里掺奶茶了，你说学校怎么还有脸涨价。  


你都有脸来，学校怎么会没脸涨价。此话必无可能出自手机屏幕上正边赶论文边忍受哥哥骚扰的米歇尔之口，高中孽缘的声音化成灰托马斯都能从风里捡出来，他施施然回头正欲招呼，就被一传单拍在了脸上，待他拿开那张薄纸，神代凌牙已然走下楼梯，留给他一个冷酷的头顶心。  


分手不过……多久了他也算不清楚，竟已陌路至此，托马斯感伤地拿起手机，却发现亲弟已收线专心拥抱死线与word文档，连个头顶心都吝啬，只得猛嘬一口君子之交风味奶茶，摇头叹息，人心不古，golden age is over，阿姨，给我一块玛德琳小蛋糕！  


这要求可真是折煞区区一个高中食堂，原本此君仗着自己贵为特邀校友，抱怨连篇也不避而后谈，简直比食堂夏热冬冷的空调还要挑衅，阿姨早已忍耐许久，此刻终于按捺不住，站起来做自己命运的主人，去去去，等会儿学生要进来布置美食街，你个过期高中生不要挡路。  


似水年华不得追忆，总还是能够强行缅怀，况且外头还应景地飘着雨——不然美食街通常是在操场办的——托马斯走到一楼门口的时候已经有学生抬着桌子和空气炸锅往里面搬，他还有闲心帮着扶了把，并在被认出来后矜持地点头笑了笑。毕业不过两年，归国子女加优秀毕业生很是有辨识度，学弟学妹，老师同学轮着来，应付到了后半夜他实在不耐烦才躲进了食堂，没想到还是没躲过最重量级的那位。  


等他走到了教学楼门口，才发现顺手把神代凌牙的传单搁在了人家桌上，初秋雨水贴着后颈滚进衬衫，和上深夜冷得要命，托马斯挠挠头，抬腿沿着教学楼屋檐往礼堂走，打算找天城快斗问问什么风能把海洋生物吹上陆地。  


高一入学，班主任们做完自我介绍，都会坦率直言学校校训十个大字，只要浪不死就往死里浪，该校作风可见一斑，而国庆通宵活动更是被视为其玩到没命精神的集大成体现者。字面意思，这一天学校中午放学让学生回去睡个午觉，五点大门一关，只进不出，从文艺汇演到慈善拍卖，操场美食街，班级游园会，晚饭夜宵早餐，直至凌晨六点才放已经和僵尸没什么区别的学生们乘头班公交回家昏迷，黄金周能过足七天的都是校友失格，年年隔壁小区居民的噪音投诉电话打爆市民热线，要不是内环学区房，房价都得跌。  


舞台上歌手激情嘻哈，舞台下前三排亲友观众积极互动，你说胖子我说吃，后二十排睡倒一片，熬夜需要策略，他们已是败军之师。天城快斗果然在礼堂顶部小黑屋里导播，周围电视台成员尸体散落，见托马斯走进来，就把耳麦交给了一旁低头打游戏的米扎艾尔。  


电视台成员们向来拼最狠的命，装最炫的逼，能趴着拍照绝不站着，米扎艾尔一看转播画面抖动幅度就知道摄影生命值已是风中残烛，就近踢醒了几个去替。今年由于天气，舞台没有搭起来，免去了前电视台台长现御用摇臂摄影机使用者两小时近距离直面舞台的小聋瞎珍贵体验，不然现在他也是周围尸体之一。  


你没去凌牙那边？前台长直接省去了寒暄环节，喝了口罐装咖啡继续说，他过会儿在水景区那里有乐队表演，没和你说吗？  


不是天城快斗会读心，而是他和托马斯之间关系委实微妙，彼此严格而言并不相熟，甚至不在同届，然而都和对方的熟人保持着——保持过——负距离的亲密关系，托马斯一个文学社前社长跑来找他，总不会是问他讨文学社的游园会照。该社秉持能摸就摸的传统，万年办读书角，拍出来效果和此刻他们身处的管制室并无二致。  


开创这一光荣传统的前社长耸耸肩，毫无诚意地道谢：谢啦，刚知道，反正大概又是哪个高中生表演前玩挂了拉他救急。  


天城快斗无言地点头表示了赞同，他看了眼手表，两点表演开始，他们排在最后，你要在这里睡一会儿吗？他抬脚拨开地上的电线，划出一片空地。  


文科社团和你们这种高端民工聊不来的，告辞。  


说起来很好笑，他们三个中间唯一看起来具有文艺气质的天城快斗肩抗三脚架，头顶遮光板，手持无人机遥控器指挥航拍，另两个坏小孩一个装优等生，一个懒得装，分别当了文学社社长和电影鉴赏社创办人。前者专司欺骗文学少年少女感情，一学期社团活动一节课，拿来自我介绍；后者招新差点招出一个不良集团，聚在一起从《古惑仔》鉴赏到《教父》。  


对于指责二人异口同声，谁让傻逼学校社团活动占学分呢！  


既然逃不过，当个社长还多一分。然而就像不是桌游社社长九十九游马认为的那样，打过牌的都能成为朋友，实际大部分的友谊会结束在一张+4之后，并非所有拥有共同敌人的家伙都能相谈甚欢，至少需要共用一间社团活动教室的人之间不能。  


本来文学社幽灵社团，神代凌牙每次拿个U盘把德鲁贝挑的电影拷进活动室，点开就走人，老死不相见。怎料托马斯这个人表面文章过于优秀，填的社团活动表内容翔实，一本社刊三届社长单传都没做完，卡在经费不足，他就让当助教的克里斯印完大学讲义顺手一起印了，老师读过甚是欣慰，觉得我校唯一指定文学社终于做出了点实绩，直接给报了优秀社团评选。  


等教务处来视察，托马斯正处在拎包回家的前一秒，他脚跟一转，边带着老师往一个文学社社员都不在的活动室走，边觉得吾命休矣，推开门一看，窗帘拉得密不透风，黑黢黢室内十几双中学男生求知若渴的眼睛，自体发光，照亮投影布上交缠的肉体，东京和活动室都很热。  


事后在面对热情吃瓜群众时，文学社社长如是回答，我真傻，真的，我只知道他们平时占了活动室不让我们社员进去，我没想到，唉，他们居然还放这种片子，要是知道了我肯定不会带老师过去。加缪都写不出这样圣母的受害者，引围观者竟感慨，早有耳闻托马斯学长人善成绩好，平日居然会被电影社欺压至此，老天无眼啊。  


想也正常，德鲁贝作为电影社实际幕后提案人，高山流水曲高和寡，哪有中学男生凑在一起看《穆赫兰道》的。神代凌牙巨冤，教务处喝完茶，回到教室，爱情动作电影鉴赏社的名号已然传开，家里二老拍拍他肩，年轻人对这些好奇很正常的，就是注意场合。解释已是多此一举，凌牙喉头一口老血哽住，在璃绪怜悯的目光下恍惚地夹了一筷子青椒肉丝，没夹到肉丝。  


梁子是结下了，文学社的优秀社团也评上了。托马斯弹了下装奖励经费的信封，连个响都听不到，平摊给幽灵社员们大概每人只够买根烤肠，索性拉开窗问底下正站在大门口堵他的凌牙，要不要去涮涮锅？  


凌牙一脸这人怕不是傻，我在堵你你懂吗，放学后别走小树林见我搞不死你那种的堵你。  


别这么说啊学弟，被堵的那方全无紧张，趴在窗台上往下面挥手，奖金有你一半牺牲，去了至少还有一顿吃，不去白捱一顿训，他笑嘻嘻地偏了偏头，拖长了音问，嗯——？  


……去。  


总之，反正，这样，那样，高二快结束的时候，凌牙确实如愿在小树林搞了托马斯，只不过不是以他最初以为的方式。想什么呢，高中生谈恋爱，健全交往，不会有你期待的情节的。  


然后又是一个总之，但是，然而，少了个最关键的喜剧转折，神代凌牙和托马斯分手了。个中缘由，毫无任何值得展开细说之处，关键词是高考，压力，疏于联络以及异地。一天课上有女生学着高等数学就突然泪洒当场，旁边室友温言相劝，言谈间显示乃为情所困，至于是看着夹逼定律想起黄色笑话还是回忆图书馆学习时光，苦主哽咽无话，不可知，不可说。  


当晚熄灯后，从不知道哪栋楼飘来一句我操干你娘，中气十足，力穿云霄，永远不要低估无聊和宣泄欲，顿时骂娘声此起彼伏有如狼嚎，群山回唱，托马斯开了窗张口也想骂点什么，却只听到自己被灌进来的冷风激出个喷嚏。  


等稀稀落落的掌声送别歌唱比赛冠军，天城快斗终于也瘫倒在地，不省人事，托马斯走出礼堂，雨已停住，空气散着草叶的清新，遂决定故地重游，然泥土湿泞，一方沼泽新鲜登场，他看了一眼就不想踏足这温带雨林，旁边银杏树白果被打碎在地面，呕吐物般的臭味提神醒脑。  


事实上，也确实是没有任何不健全情节发生，开头不顺，凌牙凑上来的气势让亲吻成了头槌，上下牙床磕在一起，痛得他们两个眼冒金星，草丛里跳出了野生的德育主任，他依了线报来查外卖，只看到两个学生捂着嘴泪眼相对，要不是性别相同，简直是青春电影里打胎的前置剧情，顿时又惊又疑。  


几个眼神交换——你的锅——轮到你背——这事哪有轮流——生物实验室的酒酿——好好我上——托马斯不情愿地闭上眼，再睁开时泪水滚落，颤声道，我的狗，呃，走了，难过来散步，凌牙在——他瞄向旁边，靠，二五仔这时候了还嘴角抽搐在憋笑——安慰我。  


内心虽仍多不信，蓝色电动车的背影一晃而过，德育主任便也不再多管。托马斯脱力地蹲下身抹把眼泪，瞎话前半倒是真事，十余年家人地位，寿终正寝，但难过永远是另一回事，他想起来就刹不住，抽抽鼻子，真的难过了起来。  


凌牙不知道学的安抚哪种动物的手法，掐住托马斯的后颈，捏着提起来，摆直了扳过头，这回总算记得温柔，鼻息让人心慌，舌头笨拙地叩开牙关，交缠是高级课程，初学者仅能做到相互舔舐，再靠近一点，分开时才能皱着眉问你怎么不闭眼。  


那你不也没闭嘛，托马斯没讲出口。  


操场跑道上有人在放风筝，也不怕天黑地滑摔跤，托马斯昂着头看了半天，也没找到飞在哪个角落，怀疑是行为艺术社的举着根线在进行社团活动；拿着拍立得的学生拉住他，买曲奇送照片，帮学弟冲个销量来，散伙饭是海鲜自助还是千里香小馄饨全靠您嘞。  


甩着照片等显影的当口，他调亮了手机组件，走到布告栏前上上下下找了一遍，果然没有哪个乐队的宣传海报上写着神代凌牙的名字，倒是找到了电影鉴赏社的，新世纪福音战士连放，文学社今年的流动图书角海报被挤在最下面一层的边角，就换了个字体，他抽出来钉在了初号机的上面。  


托马斯在校最后半学期，文学社办了个跳蚤书市。主意是凌牙出的，高三属于受压迫的特权阶级，中午最后一节课早放十分钟，他走进食堂的时候托马斯已经买好饭坐下了，盘子里除了白米只有二两青菜，看着食堂窗口若有所思：你说食堂白饭是免费的，汤也是免费的，那我能不能……  


是个人都听不下去，凌牙掏出盒装冰红茶——啧，没吸管的——扯开旁边侧口，打断道，不点菜谁给你免费白饭，最近怎么这么穷，阿克雷德家终于破产了？  


托马斯愁眉苦脸地拿筷子戳饭，我预约了个纹身店暑假去做嘛，算上高考奖励金还差个几百，定制怎么就那么贵呢你说，那个埃及人是不是坑我。  


塑料盒加厚处难撕得很，凌牙咬着侧口往手的反方向拉，含糊着说，那你要不卖掉点你的人偶收藏，哦等等，他幸灾乐祸地扯起嘴角，那种玩意没人会要。  


这个主意好啊，托马斯一拍手，抢过冰红茶猛灌一口，正好社团节，我可以找继任社长搞二手书摊——靠，包装湿的，是不是你口水？  


等学校真批下来了摊位，凌牙翻着托马斯带过来的一摞名著经典，讶异不已：你居然真的会读书？  


什么话，你是不是忘了你男朋友学年第一优秀社团社长，托马斯把他带过来的电影海报扫到邻桌，别忘了你这算蹭摊，小心我收份子钱。  


然而二手书摊卖得最好的就是那一沓电影海报，马龙·白兰度驾崩十余年，男人女人还是为了他抢破头，一旁智慧的阶梯鲜人问津，芝士终归需要培根作伴，散场后凌牙数着钱问托马斯他想纹个啥。  


我的狗啊，纹后腰，他从手机里翻出画好的设计图。  


凌牙瞄了一眼，是等比例缩小的胸像，不然按真实尺寸纹完整大小能纹出个花背，他把钱和欠条拍在隔壁桌上，道，太土了，还好你养的不是哈士奇。  


托马斯签下欠条，哈士奇那块位置留给你当抵押。  


或许是神代凌牙也觉得，沦落到最后连句脏话都没有未免太过惨淡，通常他们第八百次互喷你无情你无义你无理取闹的胜负还未分出，第八百零一次在亲吻中咬破对方舌头的流血事件便业已发生，于是不远百米地跑过来拍他一脸传单，然后坐在水景区和别的乐队成员唠嗑，全然不管被邀请者来去与否。  


离神代凌牙二十米的时候托马想起自己脸接传单这茬，十五米的时候决定报复回去，十米的时候开始思考手段，五米的时候他觉得自己该去吻神代凌牙，于是他付诸实践，走到目标人物身后抬着他下巴把头扳成仰面朝天，上下牙床磕在一起，尝起来像高中生的手作曲奇和掺了奶茶的水，他看不见神代凌牙的表情，只能盯着他脖子到锁骨那块，就着舞台上扫过来的彩光揣测有没有变红。  


凌牙伸出手掐住他的后颈，手法大概是在帮璃绪捉开猫的时候学会的，却只是捏着那一块，没有向上提，他额头擦过托马斯的衬衫，衣料下有块皮肤，皮肤下有个器官由于熬夜正突突狂跳，那地方皮软肉实，纹两个字母就痛得人像纹了一整只哈士奇在身上，别问他为什么知道。  


水景区有小瀑布有小凉亭，有九曲桥的前五曲，依偎着看表演的情侣比狗多，没人往他们这里多看一眼，舌头缠着往下拉，再俯低一点，才能在站起身后皱着眉问发什么疯。  


托马斯笑摸鲨头，我怕你到时候上台给我表白啊，丢不起这个人。  


他是开玩笑的，没成想凌牙拍开手的同时移开了视线，托马斯悚然：主唱这么搞也就罢了，你个贝斯凑什么热闹啊！观众都分不清你和吉他的，到时候传错了人家吉他手多无辜！  


你不也毕业典礼——话语待续，催人上台，他推了把凌牙，往观众席走过去，知道了知道了放学后小树林见，不过那地方现在不建议你搞，除非你想体验丛林野人生活。  


时已至此，听的人和唱的人都不知道自己在跟着什么调子摇，脑子里的血流得最响，高中生主唱用他那变声期的破锣嗓子猛砸天堂大门，啊敲敲敲天堂门妈妈敲敲敲；天堂里的女学生扯扯旁边小姐妹衣角，欸，那个弹吉他的学长好帅啊，对就是那个只有四根弦的；旁边阿里特给散打社学弟介绍学校小瀑布的奇想妙用；牌加到第十六张，游马和真月零的友谊即将进入全新阶段；克里斯从尸体堆里捡出最死的那一个，给他按摩起了太阳穴；班级里学生把塑料袋里的代金券倒在桌上一张张数，头昏眼花，海鲜自助加火锅烧烤，散伙散两次；天堂门被砸得面目全非，凌牙凑到主唱旁边，对着话筒大喊了一声他的名字，然后在起哄声中字正腔圆地骂道：操你妈！  


尖叫和口哨停滞了半秒，以排山倒海之势卷土重来，管你是告白还是骂娘，学生和校友被凌晨三点永无乡无人售货机里售空的矿泉水灌醉，无心区分；托马斯跳到桌子上，双手拢在嘴边，笑得太猛，他甫一开口就呛得死去活来，一句话还没出口就觉得自己要窒息而亡，死之前他挣扎着吼出遗书：  


我他妈的也爱你！

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 写完发现好多梗怕不是只有高中校友能get……算了！不管！激情！  
> 没有明讲但是本篇交往契机就是因为托马斯的狗寿终正寝了。就，平时一直很惹人烦的家伙变得没有精神这件事真是令人在意，凌牙是很温柔的人嘛，这样的感觉，不想写长，大家意会。  
> 神代凌牙和凌牙在文中不是混着用的，虽然是很无关紧要的点啦，可以当好感度状态来看。  
> 吉他六根弦，贝斯四根。  
> 我的高中生活真是每次回忆都会变得更沙雕……


End file.
